El lenguaje de las flores
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: Tras ciertos acontecimientos, Sorata está confuso y siente la necesidad de conocer a la mujer de la que está enamorado para encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas. Spoilers del anime de X a partir del ep. 20


Cuando era una niña descubrí en mi casa un libro sobre el lenguaje de las flores, y desde entonces se convirtió en una de mis pasiones. Hace un tiempo, buscando información, me tropecé con una larguísima lista de flores y sus significados en distintas culturas. Poco después vi los últimos capítulos de X y todo ello se mezcló (sobre todo el hecho de que las lilas son una de mis flores favoritas y los distintos significados que se le atribuyen) en mi cabeza y terminó por formar este pequeño fanfic, que hacía tiempo que tenía pensado, pero que no me decidí a escribir hasta hace un par de semanas... Espero que os guste.

*Este fic contiene spoilers del anime de X a partir del capítulo 20 más o menos.*

-...... diálogo

"-----" pensamientos

**__**

EL LENGUAJE DE LAS FLORES

Sorata entró en la mansión Imonoyama silenciosamente y se encaminó hacia la escalera que llevaba a la primera planta. Sabía que los demás estaban preocupados por él desde su hospitalización y la posterior desaparición de Arashi, pero en aquel momento no tenía gana de encontrarse o hablar con nadie. En su mente se sucedían imágenes de su reciente encuentro con la joven que amaba, la frialdad con que lo había tratado, como si su traición hubiera borrado toda traza de los sentimientos que le había revelado aquella noche mientras velaba por él en el hospital. Pero junto a ellas, se hacían eco las palabras de Seiichiro, con el que había estado conversando unos minutos antes en los jardines...

"Cuando Arashi desapareció, ninguno de nosotros supo la razón. Estábamos confundidos. Pero Karen fue la única a la que se le ocurrió algo. Dijo que podía ser una prueba de amor."

Sorata apretó los dientes y sus facciones se endurecieron. No entendía cómo la traición a los amigos, a las creencias podía ser una prueba de amor. Según su forma de pensar, el amor se expresaba con la lealtad, haciendo lo que se creía justo y estando al lado de los que necesitaban de ti, no dejándolos en los momentos en que se jugaban el todo por el todo para pasarse al enemigo. Nunca lo hubiera esperado de ella. La que parecía más fiel a su deber, el primer Dragón del Cielo en aparecer en Tokio, los había abandonado sin un motivo aparente.

Llegó al final de la escalera e iba a encaminarse hacia su habitación cuando algo le hizo detenerse. La mano que aún podía mover se curvó reflexivamente sobre el pasamanos revelando su indecisión. Seiichiro parecía convencido de que Karen tenía razón. Quizá estuviese en lo cierto. Después de todo, ella y Arashi eran mujeres, y pudiera ser que todas compartieran aquello llamado psicología femenina, algo de lo que él carecía por completo. Nunca había sabido leer en Arashi, no había sabido interpretar el cambio en sus sentimientos y había estado ciego al no ver la encrucijada en que la había puesto.

"Arashi lo hizo para protegerte..." resonó la voz de Seiichiro en sus pensamientos una vez más.

Volvió la cabeza hacia la otra parte de la casa, donde estaban los dormitorios de las mujeres. Desde el día de su desaparición, sus sentimientos por ella habían estado en conflicto. Al principio pensó que quizá necesitara un tiempo para pensar acerca de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos había pensado jamás que su relación llegaría tan lejos, y tal vez ella necesitase más tiempo para asimilarlo. Luego, conforme pasaban los días, él fue dado de alta, pero no había ni rastro de Arashi. Nadie sabía nada de ella. La impaciencia dio paso a la desesperación. No sabía dónde buscarla, ni el por qué de su ausencia. Y de repente, aquella noche apareció, estuvo a punto de matar a Kusanagi y herir a Yuzuriha, y se enfrentó a él después de decirle que ahora pertenecía a los Dragones de la Tierra, desapareciendo de nuevo. Quería dejar de amarla, quería odiarla, o por lo menos sentir indiferencia, pero su corazón se negaba y cada día que pasaba pensaba más en ella, y la quería aún más. 

Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento. Todo aquello lo desconcertaba. Creía conocer a Arashi, pero después de aquello se daba cuenta de que sólo conocía el exterior y lo que ella le había permitido ver. En realidad no sabía nada. Miró una vez más en dirección a su dormitorio, y una voz en su mente le susurró que las respuestas a sus preguntas estaban detrás de aquella puerta. Se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que aquello estaba mal, pero... tal vez... tal vez pudiese entender mejor lo que había pasado si conocía algo más de la mujer que durante meses había acompañado sus días y visto en sueños en sus largas noches.

Como un resorte, dio la vuelta y sus pasos se encaminaron hacia el otro lado de la mansión. A pesar de las numerosas puertas que encontró en su camino, sabía exactamente a dónde iba. La habitación de Arashi era uno de los primeros lugares que había memorizado nada más establecerse allí. Se detuvo frente a una de las puertas del fondo del pasillo y suspiró. Las dudas se acumulaban ahora en su mente. Temía que con lo que estaba a punto de hacer invadiera una intimidad celosamente guardada, sobre todo para él, que los secretos que se escondían allí dentro no le ofrecieran respuestas, o peor aún, le enseñaran algo que prefiriese ignorar. Pero necesitaba saber por qué ella se había marchado, no podía seguir adelante si no conocía el terreno que pisaba, y se decidió. Su mano giró el picaporte y luego cerró la puerta tras él.

La habitación no era mucho más grande que la suya. Al igual que el resto de las habitaciones de la casa, estaba decorada al estilo occidental. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, sin que una sola arruga alterase la superficie de la colcha blanca de encaje que la cubría, y el escritorio estaba perfectamente organizado. La ventana estaba cerrada y cubierta por dos cortinas casi transparentes. 

Sus dedos pasearon por el borde de la coqueta sobre la cual descansaba un gran espejo que reflejó su involuntaria expresión de ternura mientras miraba el jarrón de lilas violeta que había en un extremo del mueble. El pequeño tocador tenía un peine y un cepillo, un espejo redondo con un pie metálico y una cajita de madera que contenía varias cintas para el pelo enrolladas. 

Sorata cogió un pequeño frasco de cristal que había junto a aquellos objetos y lo destapó, oliendo el suave aroma que manaba de él, y que reconoció inmediatamente. Era esencia de lavanda, el perfume de Arashi. Lo dejó en su sitio y levantó la vista a la estantería que había justo encima del tocador, donde descansaban algunos libros de poesía y dos o tres novelas, todos de autores japoneses. Junto a ellos, un osito de peluche que le había regalado Yuzuriha hacía unos meses, y que pedía que lo abrazasen en un corazón que tenía entre las patas. Su mirada se desvió hacia la mesita de noche, donde había otro libro. Sorata lo cogió y leyó el título, "Las Religiones de Japón". Lo abrió por donde asomaba el marcador y sorprendido comprobó que su lectura había quedado en la mitad de la parte dedicada al budismo. Se sentó en la cama con el libro entre las manos, y lo miró una vez más antes de pasear sus ojos por el dormitorio. Nada, no había nada que pudiese hacerle comprender por qué Arashi le había abierto su corazón para luego irse sin decir una palabra. Había imaginado incontables veces qué pasaría si lograba enamorarla, había soñado que permanecerían juntos, y que sólo el hecho de tenerla le daría fuerzas para seguir adelante y luchar. Y quizá para vencer aquel destino que pendía como una espada sobre su cabeza. Nunca había entrado en sus posibilidades que ella desapareciera y luego los traicionase.

"Una prueba de amor... para protegerme..."

Su mirada se posó distraídamente sobre el jarrón de flores. Luego, se levantó y fue hacia allí, observando detenidamente las lilas. Aún conservaban cierta frescura, como si Arashi hubiese hecho el arreglo floral hacía muy poco, un día, tal vez dos. Era imposible... Se había ido hacía casi dos semanas, y nadie más había entrado en su habitación. Eso significaba que ella había estado allí para poner el jarrón. Pero aquello no tenía sentido... a menos qué... De repente, todo pareció encajar en su mente. La posibilidad de que ella quisiera decirle algo con aquellas flores no le pareció tan absurda. En los tiempos antiguos, la gente había usado el lenguaje de las flores para comunicar sus sentimientos. Pero desafortunadamente, él lo desconocía.

Cogió delicadamente uno de los largos tallos y volvió a la cama. Lo observó largo rato mientras su mente seguía reflexionando acerca del significado de aquella flor y su relación con Arashi.

"¿Para protegerme?" – resonó su propia voz en su mente -. "No entiendo por qué traicionaría a los Dragones del Cielo para protegerme."

Y seguía sin entenderlo. ¿Protegerlo, de qué? Se quitó la gorra y se mesó los cabellos. A su mente acudieron recuerdos de la primera vez que la vio e inmediatamente supo que ella era la elegida, de la expresión de su rostro cuando le dijo que se sacrificaría por ella... y de sus palabras en el hospital mientras lloraba, diciéndole que estaba ignorando sus sentimientos. Y poco a poco, todo encajó como si se tratase de un puzzle. Con su marcha, lo estaba protegiendo de ella misma. Si estaba cerca, él no dudaría en protegerla y entonces la profecía acerca de su muerte podría hacerse realidad. Traicionarle era la única forma de alejarle, de que sus sentimientos cambiasen. Y de repente se dio cuenta del daño que le había hecho durante todo aquel tiempo, haciéndola responsable de su muerte inconscientemente, y con el repentino giro de los acontecimientos, ella enamorada de él, y él herido gravemente, se había hecho una carga demasiado pesada. Ahora se daba cuenta de que si él moría, ella tendría que vivir con ello por el resto de su vida, culpándose por ello.

"Arashi... lo... lo siento... Yo no..."

Sus ojos se humedecieron, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada y se cubrió la cara con un brazo. Qué idiota había sido, y por ello había perdido a la mujer que amaba, tal vez para siempre... ¿volvería a verla...? ¿Se encontrarían en la batalla final...? ¿Y qué haría él entonces...? ¿Se enfrentaría a ella, o seguiría protegiéndola...?

Poco a poco, el día había dado paso a la noche sin que el joven lo notara, absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos, y la habitación sólo estaba iluminada por la suave luz de la luna que entraba a través de las cortinas. 

Mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de la hora, Sorata decidió pasar allí la noche, con la esperanza de que aquella delicada flor que sostenía entre sus dedos le revelara las palabras que Arashi no le había dicho. Dejándola sobre la colcha junto a él, Sorata se dio la vuelta y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, inspirando el suave aroma a lavanda de su amada. Acarició suavemente la tela, y luego metió la mano bajo la almohada mientras cerraba los ojos, imaginando que era ella la que estaba en sus brazos. Sus dedos rozaron algo duro, y la curiosidad le hizo sacar el objeto de su escondite. Era un libro pequeño, de pasta blanda con algunas ilustraciones antiguas. 

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la ventana, descorriendo las cortinas y se volvió de forma que la luz diese sobre el volumen. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados cuando leyó el título, "El lenguaje de las flores". Dejó escapar el aire despacio mientras sus dedos recorrían el dibujo de la portada, dos mujeres vestidas con kimonos y con flores en el pelo. Cada una de ellas llevaba un cesto en la mano. Rápidamente ojeó las páginas, buscando las respuestas a sus preguntas. Sus ojos escanearon afanosamente las flores que comenzaban por L y llegaron hasta su perfume. A pesar de que su corazón le decía que siguiese, interrumpió la columna y siguió la línea de puntos hasta el significado de la lavanda. Tenía varios, pero uno de ellos hizo que su garganta se secase.

__

"Amor ferviente y silencioso"

Aquellos habían sido los sentimientos de Arashi, secretos hasta la noche en que fue herido, y apasionado en los momentos que siguieron a su revelación. Volvió a bajar la vista, buscando ansiosamente las lilas que podían darle la respuesta a sus preguntas. 

__

"Primer amor"

Él sonrió suavemente. Sí, el de ambos había sido el primero, tan dulce y vehemente como en las películas y las novelas románticas, pero salpicado por la amargura del destino. Y luego, su mirada se posó en el segundo significado, y las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de volver a sus ojos. 

__

"¿Todavía me amas?"

Sorata cerró el libro y miró por la ventana. Gran parte de la ciudad estaba a oscuras debido a la destrucción y al abandono de sus habitantes. Sin embargo, la Torre de Tokio se levantaba resplandeciente en medio de todo aquel caos, recordándole el día fatal que se avecinaba, y cómo el destino jugaba con sus vidas como si fuesen marionetas.

"Estúpida... "

¿Cómo podía preguntarle si todavía la amaba? Ahora que había comprendido por qué lo había hecho la quería mucho más. Tanto que le dolía su ausencia, el hecho de que ella estuviese dispuesta a sacrificarse por él. Necesitaba tenerla a su lado para gritarle por lo que había hecho y luego abrazarla y besarla hasta demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba. Sus sentimientos no iban a cambiar por mucho que ella tratara de alejarle, ni siquiera su paso a los Dragones de la Tierra.

Con el libro en las manos volvió a la cama y, quitándose la cazadora y las botas, se acurrucó entre las sábanas con el libro en la mano. Ahora estaba más decidido que nunca a buscarla y a traerla de vuelta.

En la parte alta de la torre de Tokio, una joven vestida con uniforme escolar miraba tristemente en dirección al Campus Clamp. Sus largos cabellos negros se movieron suavemente con la brisa nocturna, y algunos mechones se arremolinaron en su cara y cuello. Ella los apartó con un suave roce de sus dedos. En su mano izquierda sostenía una lila de un suave color violeta. Bajó los ojos y contempló largamente la flor mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Luego respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente, mientras su mirada volvía al haz de luz que formaba una estrella de cinco puntas.

-Espero que lo comprendas – dijo mientras dejaba caer la flor.

Luego dio media vuelta y se dejó acariciar por un soplo de aire mientras se encaminaba hacia la oscura silueta del edificio del Gobierno.

FIN

****

NOTAS:

*En la serie la escena en que Sorata se da cuenta del por qué de la traición de Arashi es muy diferente a ésta... Podéis introducir el fic entre el momento después de la conversación entre Seiichiro y Sorata y el momento en que Kamui recoge la Espada Sagrada y se encamina a la Torre de Tokio, siguiéndole Sorata poco después... imaginando que es al día siguiente, claro...

*Las frases que forman los pensamientos de Sorata están traducidas del inglés y sacadas del capítulo 23 del anime.


End file.
